Benutzer Diskussion:Schillermaus
Die Geschwister von Tante Sophie, also von Sophie Wehrs - sollen die noch mit erwähnt werden? Bei den anderen Sites ist das ja, glaube ich, so. : Das sind doch Bertha Braul, August jun und Albert? Die haben alle schon ne Seite. :: Klar, die haben ne Seite. Aber auf der Seite von jedem Einzelenen wäre das noch mal aufzuführen, sonst kriegen wir am Ende die Verlinkung nicht hin. ::: Ja, warum nicht. So als Text à la "Sophie Wehrs hat drei Geschwister..." gell? :::: Würde ich sinnvoll finden. Also, wieder all die Namen der drei Geschwister, oder? ::::: Hmhm. Vielleicht so wie bei den anderen Seiten, der Einheitlichkeit wegen. :::::: Genau. Einheitlich. Sonst verzetteln wir uns. ---- Und nun. Gent es jetzt an den nächsten Oelfken-Hof in Westerharl? Oder ist das kein Hof mit Oelfkes? Beste Grüsse Irmtraut : Doch schon, zumindest noch zu Ursel Bendels Vaters Zeiten... aber darüber weiß ich gar nix. Herbert und Helma bestimmt auch nicht so viel. Prinzipiell aber schon ein Thema für die Oelfke-Wiki. Schillermaus 21:51, 2. Aug 2007 (CEST) Besten Dank * Danke für die Platzierung der Gedenktafel auf der Seite August Oelfke. Gruss--Itau 20:16, 17. Okt. 2008 (UTC) In welche Hauptkategorie? * Hallo, Julchen, ich habe eine Kategorie:Kriegsgefallene eingerichtet. In welche Hauptkategorie soll die? Beste Grüsse--Itau 08:22, 21. Okt. 2008 (UTC) : Keine Ahnung, wenn's keine passendere Unterkategorie gibt, würde ich die Kategorie:Hauptkategorie vorschlagen. Gruß Schillermaus 09:35, 21. Okt. 2008 (UTC) In Print * Hallo, Julia, freut mich, dass uns die Walsroder Zeitung berücksichtigt hat. Weisst Du, an welchem Tag das erschienen ist? Es gab nämlich kein Belegexemplar und in der Online-Ausgabe war es nicht. Beste Grüsse--Itau 14:18, 1. Nov. 2008 (UTC) : Hallo Itau, ich frage noch mal meine Tante Christa, wann genau der Artikel erschienen ist, die hat mir das nämlich per E-mail mitgeteilt. Auch beste Grüße Schillermaus 22:08, 1. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Error * Moin, Julchen, der Link auf Hilfe deutsche Wikipedia auf der neuen Benutzer-Begrüssung ist error. Beste Grüsse--Itau 08:42, 3. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Eine herzliche Bitte * Hallo, Julchen, magst Du mir das Foto vom Leitzmannshof (anno 1956) mailen ossowski@der-ossi-druck.de Wäre nett, ich hätte noch gerne einen Bildschirmhintergrund. Beste Grüsse--Itau 09:49, 3. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Statistik * Nach der Veröffentlichung in der Walsroder Zeitung ist die Seite Grünhagen sprunghaft gesteigen, auch Kronsnest, Bad Fallingbostel und andere. Sieh most visted pages. Gruss--Itau 10:20, 4. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Marie (Tante Mimmi) John, dann Hartz * Hannelore erwähnte, dass Marie John wieder verheiratet war und dann mit Nachnamen Hartz (ob mit t oder ohne, wusste sie nicht) hieß, in Walsrode wohnte und noch im hohen Alter sehr fidel war. Hatte Marie als verheiratete Hartz Kinder? Soll die Seite hier im Wiki in Hartz umbenannt werden? Gruss--Itau 19:53, 4. Nov. 2008 (UTC) : Ja, würde ich sagen, das haben wir ja sonst auch so gemacht, mit den Nachnamen. Ich wusste das gar nicht, ich werde Herbert nochmal danach fragen, ob sie noch Kinder hatte. Gruß Schillermaus 19:56, 4. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Marie John mit nur den einen Sohn gehabt, aus der zweiten Ehe gibt es keine Kinder. Ihr Mann hatte, meine ich, eine Tochter mit in die Ehe gebacht --uschi 19:03, 5. Nov. 2008 (UTC) *Guten Abend, Uschi, weisst Du, was aus Wilhelm John geworden ist? marie soll in zweiter Ehe mit Nachnamen Har(t)z gehießen haben. Mit t oder ohne t?Gruss--Itau 19:05, 5. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Maries Schwester * Wo ist eigentlich Marie's Schwester geblieben? Hannelore war erinnerlich, dass noch in den 60iger Jahren von Vierde aus Besuche in Ihlhorn stattfanden, auch wurden dort größere Familienfeiern durchgeführt. Gruss--Itau 19:55, 4. Nov. 2008 (UTC) * Das war doch die Bertha Jacobs, die nach Ihlhorn geheiratet hat und deren Tochter Oma Marthas Bruder geheiratet hat. (Bertha und Hermann Kothe, die mit den fünf Kindern). GrußSchillermaus 19:58, 4. Nov. 2008 (UTC) * ähh, war die, die Omas Bruder geheiratet hat, nicht eine Tochter von Maries Schwester?--Itau 20:00, 4. Nov. 2008 (UTC) : Ja, sag ich doch :-)Schillermaus 20:01, 4. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :: Bertha Jacobs ist Maries und Sophies Schwester und Bertha Jacobs' Tochter heißt auch Bertha, Bertha Kothe, geb. Jacobs... und die hat nach Oberndorfmark geheiratet... Schillermaus 20:03, 4. Nov. 2008 (UTC) * Oh sorry, bin im Tüddel. Gruss--Itau 20:10, 4. Nov. 2008 (UTC)